Version Notices
Version 3.00 3rd/Dec/2014 (New York Time) *Game is updated to fit iOS8 and iPhone6 series perfectly *Doctor Q can release and duplicate Tiny Minions to support him in battle! *Inferno Plus, much powerful than Inferno, is ready to burn the enemies to ashes! *Flame Tower and Anti-mech Tower are standing by to defend the fort. The photon ray they spread out may badly hurt enemies and disable their healing process. *EMP Bomb can immediately hurt the enemy once activated meanwhile keep them from moving or attacking for a while. *Gold mech parts make your M-unit much stronger. Gold Archon does better in far-range attack. Gold Titan can jump over walls with the help of jet pack. *More mech parts are released. *Buildings, arms and mechs can be upgraded to much higher levels. *Players can claim power cubes everyday with a power cube card. *Other optimization to the game. Version 3.00 (beta version) 22nd/Oct/2014 (New York Time) *Secret Shop and Medals system. *Troops and Buildings added new level. * New items: EMP boom, Anti-mech Tower, EMP Satellite, new SS level modules. *Increased Elite Troops HP and DPS. Version 2.01 (Titan Rise) 11/April/14 (New York Time) Elite Troops *UAV moves very fast. Though it is delicate by itself, releasing many of them in a battle can overwhelm your enemy. *Motorcyclists ride on maglev motorcycles and they can easily jump over walls and attack enemies behind them! *Hercules can absorb tons of damages in battles while staying alive, and it will become a destructive bomb with strong splash damage when destroyed. *Doctor Q never fight alone. These crazy scientists can attack their targets from a distance, while releasing Tiny Minions for Suooprt in battles. Higher level Doctoe Q can summon more Tiny Minions Other updates and adjustments *All the troops are smarter than before. *Troops training time are shoorter than before. *Power Cube Plant and Mega Laser can be upgraded to Lv.4. *Each fort can build three M-Assembly maximum. *Bullets Rain, Interstellar Rescue and Warrior Burst can be further upgraded for one level. *No more Power Cube reward after winning battles. *Gems cost to play S.T. Supply are adjusted from 35/200 to 20/150, and new items are added into S.T. Supply. *World Domination starts automatically (4 days a cycle and scores will be reset at the beginning of each cycle). Version 1.60 13/Dec/2013 (New York Time) This is a minor changed version. update: *Christmas-related items are released. **Treasure Tree: Players can get rich rewards in the tree by clicking ‘Treasure’ button with Gems deduction. Treasure Tree will appear randomly. Remember to clear present obstacles to make room for it! **Christmas decorations: Players can buy Christmas Tree with Gems and Christmas Box with Power Cubes in the shop. What’s more, Snowman, Candy Cane, Balloon and Treasure Tree will be added as obstacles. *New weapon released: Anti-Air Mine(Ref Traps) can target aerial invaders with splash damag*New buildings are released: **Fake Gold Vault and Fake Energy Vat are decoys for real ones. They looks exactly like the real ones but will not lose resources when attacked. **Defense Sentry Box can defend the fort when it is being attacked after garrisoning troops. *New functions are added: **Players can garrison troops in Alliance Building to enhance their power after joining an Alliance. **Players can share battle replay with their Alliance members after joining an Alliance. **Players can leave a message for their opponents after a victorious invasion. Adjustments *Rules for drawing a lottery after victorious battle is adjusted. Players can choose to spend Gems to get multiple resources. The extra resources get the lottery will not be tallied for the daily tasks. *Players will be rewarded Power Cube after victorious battles. *Players will not get rewards after attacking their Alliance members. *The troops in the Alliance Building will disappear after joining a battle. *Gem Card is removed from the shop. Players who already have one can still get the Gems rebate. *Force Field can be purchased repeatedly from the shop. Version 1.50(Mech Initiate) 13/Oct/2013 (New York Time) Mech Units *Mech Units(Ref Parts) released! These are powerful robots you build in M-Works! *Enhance your M-Units with 50 different modules! *M-Unit can get special supplies after battle victories! *Energy Cube released! Energy Cube is used to upgrade M-Unit parts. *Energy Cube can be get from PVP battle, or buy from the shop. *Add a new achievement: Legendary of M-Unit Other updates and adjustments *Single player battle scenes are improved. *Adjustments to available building numbers: **One more Gold Vault, Energy Vat, Missile Battery and Mega Laser can be built under HQ Lv.9 **Available Walls number under HQ Lv.7, 8 and 9 is adjusted to 175, 225 and 250 respectively. **Available Rocket Launcher number under HQ Lv.6, 8 and 9 is adjusted to 2, 3 and 4 respectively. **Available Bomb(Ref Traps) number under HQ Lv.7 is adjusted to 6. *Adjustments to capacity of troops: **Bomb Sweeper Lv.5: HP: 620→670 **Heli Lv.4: HP: 260→280; Heli Lv.5: HP: 310→390 **Nurse Lv.1: HP: 30→35; Nurse Lv.2: HP: 40→42 **KK Lv.1: HP: 2600→2800, Damage/Sec: 220→240; KK Lv.2: HP: 3000→3100, Damage/Sec: 260→270; **KK production time is adjusted to 45 minutes. **Energy cost of KK Lv.1, 2 and 3 is adjusted to 25000, 32000 and 40000 respectively. *Players can draw lottery after a winning PVP battle. *New tutorial and music for players. *Adjustment to model of Walls *Players who win after being attacked will get a Force Field (5 Minutes). *Tiny bugs fixed. Notices: 22/09/13 (New York Time) Dear Players, Due to an inexplicable cause, players could not log into the game on Sep. 17 and this condition lasted for more than 12 hours.As of now, some players still cannot login and we continue to work hard to solve this problem. As compensation, we have released a 5-day reward event. Date Sep. 19 till Sep.23 Each day during the event: *All players who get 1 star at daily quest will get 200 000 energy. *All players who get 2 stars at daily quest will get 200 000 gold. *All players who get 3 stars at daily quest will get 250 000 gold and 250 000 energy. *All players who get 5 stars at daily quest will get 300 gems for reward. If you still cannot log into the game, contact us at pf_support@kongzhong.com and send us the model of your device and your region. Android user can try to use the Pocket Fort Pro Version. Thank you for your patience and understanding. P.S. Any player who likes on Facebook between these two dates will receive 300 gems as a reward! Note: Email the screenshot to pf_support@kongzhong.com as well as your Pocket Fort user id. This reward will be sent in two working days. Event- HQ upgrade rewards Date Sep.18- Sep. 22 By upgrading the HQ u can receive the following rewards. #HQ lvl.5 to get Energy 1,000,000 and Gold 1,000,000 #HQ lvl 7 to get Energy 5,000,000 and Gold 5,000,000 #HQ lvl 9 to get 1000 gems. Note: Players can get the higher reward only . The reward will be sent after the event ends. Alliance Competition The top 10 players in the top 3 ranked alliances will receive: 1st alliance 12000 gems between top 10 members 2nd alliance 6000 gems between top 10 members 3rd alliance 4000 gems between top 10 members Comp ends Sep. 22 (All comps are in New York Time) Purchase Gems and get rewards! $9.99 of gems to get a bonus 500,000 Energy $19.99 of gems to get a bonus 500,000 Gold $99.99 of gems to get a bonus 2,000,000 Energy and 2,000,000 Gold Note: Reward are received from HQ after purchase of Gems. ios7 will be released soon and the game will soon be updated to this be sure to have an account which you can sign in to. This should prevent any loss in resources or troops. etc To create an account click on settings (gears on left of screen, then account! That is all for now, on the lates updates and notices! Category:Alliance Category:Competitions